Liz and Izzy
by Tat2missy
Summary: Edward is slow to catch on to what the mesmerizing stripper wants from him, and then is reluctant to give it to her.  Even as she is persistent to a fault.  OOC and A/U.  Rated M  for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I want to introduce you to my beta for this story. Her name is Misty. Try not to get her confused with me, Missy. OK, ya still with us?

**Missy:** So, Misty, do you prefer to read Edward as a human or a vampire?

**Misty:** I usually enjoy Edward as a vamp but I've found myself reading more and more human stories lately. So...I guess I'll go with human. Can't go wrong with sexy Vampward story though

**Missy:** I hear ya. I think I like Edward as a human, because he doesn't have to hold back on wanting to bang the hell out of Bella, for fear of killing her.

**Misty:** Is that why I like the human stories so much? It's so clear to me now, haha.

**Missy:** That must be it...snicker. Before we get this show started, is there any Fiction you want to pimp?

**Misty:** Oh God! There are SOOOO many! But since I have to choose just one instead of hundreds I would say everybody should go read Paper CutOuts by twistedcoincidence. I love that one!

**Missy:** Thanks. Cuz we can always make room for one more fiction!

As always, The Twilight Saga, and everything related, belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Story Note:**

This story is not for the faint of heart. It will be rough, scary at times with raw lemons. If you would never consider going to a strip club or a BDSM show, you might want to turn back now. I'm sorry, if you're looking for the little lamb, commonly known as Bella, she does not live here. You have been warned!

This is your one...your one note that this story takes place from Edward's Point Of View.

Beta'd by edwardrocksmysocks.-That's Misty, in case you didn't figure that out.

**Chapter One**

_That ought to do it_. I'm positive my gut can't hold anymore as I lower the mountain lion back to the rocky cliff edge.

On instinct, I look down at myself, checking to make sure I've not made a mess. As always, I am spotless. Nearly one hundred years of hunting has allowed me to perfect the kill, and not waste a drop.

I walk over to the edge of the cliff, at a human's pace, and stare out over the ocean. I can't help but contemplate, again, what I'm doing here. _Why do I exist? Will it be like this forever? Of course it will you dumb fuck!_ I shake my head at my internal dialog.

I don't want to start the journey back to the house, so I bound off the cliff, towards the forest floor. I can't resist the call of quiet tonight. _I just need...damn what do I need?_ I take my time searching for a sturdy enough tree to spend the night in. _I just need a night of peace._

I stop at the base of a tree so wide with girth that I don't think even Emmett could knock it over. I look up to see old, wide branches. Before I can even finish the thought, I am forty feet off the ground, perched on a limb, ready to settle for my false slumber.

I am exhausted, and I would give anything for sleep. How long do I have to wait for change? I rake my fingers through my hair and pull it tight before resting my forehead in my palms. If I could cry I would. Since I can't, I don't even bother with a dry sob. I just lean back on the massive trunk and shut my eyes.

~T.I.C.K.~T.O.C.K.~

I reach for my phone, as it is buzzing yet again. _New text?_ I open my inbox.

_I haven't heard from you today is everything OK?_

_-Jasper_

I quickly text back.

_Yes everything is fine. Why?_

_-Edward_

A second later the reply comes.

_Are still coming out here? Alice is bouncing _

_off the walls._

_-Jasper_

I look at the time on my phone. _Shit! I must have lost track of time._ I start to run and text back.

_Relax. I'm on my way now._

_-Edward_

I reach the house in minutes. It's so empty and hollow. It's not home unless my family is here, and right now they are not. Carlisle took Esme to Europe and Rose and Emmett have abandoned me to hunt polar bears. My favorite sister, Alice, dragged Jasper to the East Coast by the collar of his shirt, I'm sure.

It's time to move on again, and I am not looking forward to it. In fact, I've grown tired of the constant new starts. We had decided to break off for the next couple of months, but I hadn't decided where I would go. Everyone else was content in their choices, while I just floundered. I had no desire to see any place in particular.

I had been thinking about staying at the house, out of sight, tucked in the woods for the next couple of months. Alice had other ideas and talked me into going to the East Coast to stay with her and Jasper. My newest brother was glad for the coming company, and Alice, well, we are sort of the two odd ones out and it seemed natural for us to stick together.

I pulled out my phone to text her when I was settled on the charter plane.

_I'm on the plane now, you can relax._

_-Edward_

_I already know that, genius._

_-Alice_

_I could still get back off and go home._

_-Edward_

_You could, but you won't._

_-Alice_

_Smart ass._

_-Edward_

_Jasper has a surprise for you when you get here._

_-Alice_

_Ugh, I can't wait._

_-Edward_

_You're going to love it, trust me._

_-Alice_

_Goodbye Alice._

_-Edward_

_See you in a while, grumpy!_

_-Alice_

Putting my phone away I laid my head back on my seat with my eyes closed, a small smile pulling at the corner of my mouth._ It would take being separated by an entire country for anyone to be able to surprise me._ The notion that they care for me warms my motionless heart. I haven't seen them in weeks, and I can't wait to be near family again.

My mind drifts in the hours we are in the air. The pilot is recalling the oral sex he got in the terminal before he boarded our flight. I surrender to the erotica for some reason, needing to fill my time.

Soon I saw my erection take the place of his in the blonde's mouth. I watched her lips move over my unforgiving flesh and become red with the friction. I gripped her hair to improve her pace. Her human speed would not satisfy me. She tried to keep up, but it became too much and she bit down on me. 'Careful sweetheart, you're liable to break your teeth there.' I chuckled. She mumbled words over my dick while still trying to move on me. I put my finger to my lips. 'Shhh'. She nodded and continued to let her teeth rake along my shaft. As my head hit the back of her throat, I had to let go of her hair. Instead of moving her, I thrust my own hips. Slamming into her mouth as hard as I dare. The look of terror on her face...

Talk about fucking someone's brains out...literally. It wasn't enough and without thinking I threw her off of me. She landed on her ass across the floor. 'I did you a favor sweetheart,' I purred at her while I stroked myself with the speed I would need to achieve climax. Her eyes widened in shock at the blur of my fist. 'You're lucky to survive this, I could have rammed my-'

My eyes open and I shudder at the thoughts I'm having. I feel the plane descending and focus on seeing Jasper and Alice instead of where my little fantasy was headed.

I look out the window and thank the powers that be for the overcast weather. I checked before I left the house, but I know they get it wrong sometimes.

I haven't even stepped off the plane yet, and I can see a bouncing sprite heading for the steps. I register that I feel much better than I did in the woods and smile. Jasper is fifteen feet behind her walking at his usual pace.

She jumps on me before my foot hits the tarmac. I catch her and hug her back with enthusiasm, and walk us to meet Jasper where he has stopped.

"I believe this belongs to you," I say with a laugh I haven't heard in some time.

"Yep. Alice, darling." He reaches out his hand to her.

She hops off me and grabs both of our hands. "Sorry," she giggles, "I just missed you so much." Her voice sounds like a little girl squealing.

I take note of the prattling in Jasper's head. He's going through army formations and battle strategies. _I hope this surprise isn't too far in the future. I don't know how much of this I can take._

"Is it a nice surprise?" I ask Jasper.

He gives me a look of irritation and suddenly I feel confused. Like an IQ of sixty confused. I shake my head to clear his fog and flip him the bird. He smiles broadly at me.

"We're gonna drop Alice at the club on the way to the house."

I didn't forget that Alice was currently trying her hand at being a stripper. It didn't seem odd that she might enjoy that kind of thing. She practically dances everywhere anyway. I am surprised that Jasper seems so at ease with it though.

After she scurries into the large windowless building, I asked him about it.

"How are you able to handle your mate dancing for...others?"

"Because she enjoys it. No one can hurt her there. They don't get completely naked either. They wear what's called t-bars. Like a g-string with a little more fabric."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Besides," he continues, "I love to watch her, knowing she is mine. I think she gets a little thrill from it. And when she comes home..."

I raise my hand to stop him.

"That'll be enough Jasper. I don't need the details of my siblings' sex life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Missy**: So have you ever been to a strip club?

**Misty**_: Haha...now, I'd seriously probably die of embarrassment and turn five million shades of red. Can you die from blushing?_

**Missy**: Doubtful, but it probably depends on what your doing to make you blush? So that's a no for the strip joint?

**Misty**: _Hmm...I never say never _

**Missy**: Ha. That's it! Where do you live?

**Misty**:_ Mississippi_

**Missy**: Not to far a drive. I am so gonna take you to one. It's a blast!

**Misty**:_ Haha...I might take you up on that someday! _

**Missy**: Hey, Misty?

**Misty**:_ Yeah?_

**Missy**: Did I happen to mention that I actually was a stripper for about 5 years?

**Misty**:_ Really? No, you totally didn't mention that!_

**Missy**: Well, now you know. I speak from experience!

'member, all things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer? Yeah, of course you do!

Beta'd by edwardrocksmysocks

**Chapter Two**

"Edward?"

I look up from my book to see Jasper standing in front of me with an envelope.

"I don't have the energy to keep you out of my head anymore, so here," he smiles.

I catch a flash of breasts and upturned asses as I take the envelope. Inside is a pair of tickets...for a charity golf event two days from now.

"Thank you Jasper, but I don't really enjoy golf," I explain.

"Oh, neither do I but this is different. It's less about golf and more about..." He points to the ticket so I read further.

"It's an annual event for charity featuring...strippers? Is Alice going to be doing this event? I really have no wish to see my sister naked in person. I get enough of that from your head."

"Yes, she will be, along with some of her friends. It's a very high roller type of thing, and the course will be closed for the day."

"Maybe it will be sunny?" I moan.

"Alice assures me the weather will cooperate." He grins widely at me.

I give him my best wary brow, just before peace washes over me. _Son of a bitch_. My irritation is not enough to break through his manipulation.

"You'll enjoy this brother. Just don't over think it." With that he retreats up the stairs.

I look down at the tickets. _Two thousand dollars to play golf? Even if there are going to be half naked women milling about, I hardly doubt a round of golf is worth two grand._

~T.I.C.K.~T.O.C.K.~

Alice is tugging on my arm.

"Please, Edward? It will get you in the right frame of mind for the golf event tomorrow." She attempts to bat her lashes at me, but I am not phased.

"Alice, I don't really want to watch you shake your ass for a bunch of mortals, if it's all the same to you."

She pouts, sticking her lip out childishly.

"You can just stare at the bar while I do my set. Please? I think you would really enjoy it. This is such a departure from what we normally do."

Jasper walks up and pats my shoulder, "Ready?"

"Fine," I huff, and let Alice drag me out the door.

The first thing I notice about Alice's club is the noise. It's almost loud enough to drown out the thoughts of the people around us. Almost. The lust that fills the air is so thick, it practically penetrates my skin.

I watch Alice disappear behind a door that reads 'Staff Only'. I follow Jasper to the bar, and take the stool beside him. He orders something and I give him a look meant to say, 'Do not expect me to ingest that.' He offers an eye roll as means of reply.

I turn in my seat to take in the surroundings. Once I get over the hammering hearts of human males, and the thick sweet smell of their blood that it causes, I can focus on the place.

The lighting is dim, but not dark; at least not to me. The focus of the room is a large rectangular stage, with two catwalks that split off from the center. I notice a pole and follow it up with my eyes to the high ceiling. I wonder if any of the strippers ever make it to the top. The numerous chairs that boarder the stages are filled with patrons. There are two women, one on either catwalk dressed in high platform shoes, and very skinny—leave nothing to the imagination—bottoms. And that is all!

There are small intimate tables spreading out from the stage to fill the rest of the place. Each has a candle in the center. Many have people sitting at them.

On my left is a glass wall interrupted by a glass door. The inside of the room is darkened, so I let my eyes focus on the area. A plush chair with no arms sits in the center. On the back wall is a leather couch and on the wall opposite the couch, a small stereo system. Up in all four corners, speakers are mounted.

On my right is a DJ stand with a suave looking young man tending the music. The volume fades then and he speaks into the mic.

"Give it up for Mandy and Christina." The crowd cheers and claps. The music shifts but the volume is still low.

"Alright Gentleman, welcome to the stage, Falon and our newest edition, Miss. Dixie." Jasper spins in his seat to face the stage as whistles and cat calls roll around the room.

I look over at Jasper.

"Dixie. Really?"

He shrugs at me, "She picked it. Not me." His eyes focus on the stage as the music rises to greet the dancers. I follow his gaze to see Alice.

She is wearing cowboy boots that come up to her calves and a tiny denim skirt, with no hem, allowing the strings to dangle on her thighs. Her vest is open to reveal a red and blue bikini top. She topped the outfit off with a cowgirl hat. I had to expel all the air out of my lungs in order not to bellow with laughter.

The two dance on the rectangular stage for a few minutes, then split off to head down the catwalks. Alice is a natural at this, and I have to appreciate the way she moves. Jasper is a lucky man. She lets the vest slide down her arms to the floor. Then she hooks her finger in our direction and Jasper moves like a zombie to the stage. Once he is seated, her fingers hook at the waist of her skirt, beginning to slide it down. That was my cue to face the bar.

Twenty minutes later, Jasper is back by my side.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I ask, spinning around to face the stage again.

"I always do."

A moment later, Alice is bouncing across the club with a brunette in tow. She looks as graceful as Alice but twice as big. She is at least a head taller than Alice and the first thing I notice about her body is her thick muscular legs. They are a little out of proportion with her small breasts, but it seems to work for her. Then I see her hair, swish behind her. Jesus, she could sit on that hair. Like a god damn Lady Godiva. I saw a mental picture of her sitting on a horse with no top and only her hair to cover her tits.

Alice starts speaking, breaking me out of my thought.

"Liz, I want you to meet my brother, Edward." Her tinkling voice pauses. "Edward, this is my first friend here, Liz."

"Nice to meet you," she says shyly.

"Nice to meet you too," I reply. "You have beautiful hair."

"Thanks," she says, looking down at the floor. I am suddenly watching what it would look like from her perspective on the stage. "Well, I'm up in a few minutes, so I'm gonna head back."

I nod at her while Alice takes the seat next to Jasper.

"She's kind of shy in person, but man can she dance. She took dance for like ever, and even performed in some ballets. She is really sweet," Alice explains.

The house lights go down and a spotlight shines on the stage, in front of the pole. The DJ's voice booms through the speakers.

"You all know her, you all lover her. Please call our sweetheart Liz out with your appreciation." The crowd erupts into cheers again, and the intro to Sex on Fire becomes louder.

The crowd is stunned into silence when Liz glides into the spotlight. Her sheer white skirt, barely conceals her pink bottoms. She is wearing a matching pink baby doll nightie and her hair is tied back at the base of her neck.

When she starts to move in the most seductive ballet I have ever seen, I am overcome with the urge to get closer. Alice was right, she is very graceful and I can see that she is focused on the dance, and not the men who line the stage.

Her little skirt goes floating to the floor, and I can't help but take in her ass. It's plump with refined muscle. Her white heel comes up to the pole and she grabs the bar near her ankle to drag the other leg into a split, while she stands. The leg on the pole bends at the knee and she twirls around it quickly before ascending the pole nearly to the ceiling.

Once she is so close she can reach out and touch the roof, her legs wrap around the pole, and she gracefully bends backwards. With a flick of the wrist, she undoes the tie in her hair and it flows out, down towards the stage. She slides down the pole in a circle and stops halfway. Her arms cross her body as her hands lift the hem of her top, and in one fluid movement, she is topless, as the nightie floats to the floor.

Her dance is beautiful and I am momentarily irritated, when The Kings of Leon ends and another harder song takes its place. As she back flips off the pole I am amazed at how she can do this in heals. Her dance picks up speed and rhythm to the pounding rock beats filling the club. The men hoot at her, leaving cash in her wake as she makes her way down one of the catwalks.

I turn to Alice, "That was amazing. I never thought stripping could be like an art form."

"She is very good. Wait 'til you see her with Izzy. If it wasn't for the hair you wouldn't even recognize her. The way those two dance together, makes me want to be a lesbian." Alice laughs at herself.

"Liz is a lesbian?" I ask with shock.

"Um, I really don't think so, but don't quote me on that. When Liz and Izzy work together though, it's hot!" Alice fans herself dramatically.

A/N:

Did I mention that there is a page on my blog for this fiction? I posted the complete play list for all the songs Edward will hear throughout the story this week. Oh and the video that goes with this fiction is also up there. tmjfanfiction . blogspot . com

Oh, and if you take a look at my "tattoos and other stuff" page, you'll see a picture of what I used to look like when I was a stripper. You know, before I had huge babies and got all fat!


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd by edwardrocksmysocks

Chapter Three

As daylight makes its presence, I walk around the house taking in the most boring setting we have ever settled for. I hear Alice behind me.

"You're ready to move out already?"

"What? Oh, I was thinking about it, yes. This place is very drab."

"It's in keeping with our current life style. And it's only drab to you. It's quite nice by any other person's standards. We don't have to live like we have as much money as god. People would question it, and I've made friends here."

"I need something more, maybe. I don't know. I miss the house in Forks. It was so open and refreshing."

"You'll get used to it. Should we get rid of the dining set and replace it with a piano for you?"

"No, Alice. Thank you, but it won't be necessary."

"OK, well I'm off. Time to meet the crew and head to the golf course."

As promised, the weather is perfect for our outing. Jasper parks the car in a large, but only partially full lot. I'm not in a bad mood, just a little wary. I've no idea what to expect here.

Jasper pulls two brand new sets of clubs from the trunk and hands one to me. I follow him to the club house and wait outside while he does whatever it is he needs to do inside. He comes back with a key and I follow him to the golf carts.

"We're some of the last to make it," he says. I spot Alice's Porsche in the lot. It's hard to miss because it's canary yellow. There are a couple of other nice cars by hers, and one catches my attention in particular; an Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster, silver with a drop top. I take a last look at the machine before I climb in the golf cart next to Jasper. I check to make sure I'm not drooling as we head for the greens.

Alice is at the first tee off and she seems pleased to be bouncing around in boy shorts and no top. I didn't want to but it's too late; I have caught a live glimpse of her bare tits. I shield my eyes and concentrate on picking the right club.

"Oh Edward, don't be such a prude. They're just boobs for Christ's sake." She rolls her eyes at me and I give her a grimace.

"Liz is on the 18th hole," she winks at me and I catch a flash of another brunette as Alice thinks of Liz.

I smile at Alice briefly before putting all of my attention into the tiny white ball. I am forced to wait in the golf cart while Jasper sticks his tongue down her throat. When they break, Alice calls after us.

"Have fun boys!"

Each hole has various versions of mostly naked girls. I particular enjoy the blonde in the kiddie pool of green Jell-O. It must have been a feat to get it all out here on the course. Jasper and I both skip the lap dance being offered before the ninth hole.

A few of the holes have levels of brazen women. Some let the golfers lick their nipples. Others are either completely naked, or have no qualms about sliding their tiny bottoms over to give us all a peek of pink lips.

We get backed up behind other players a couple of times, because they are too enraptured by the girls to play on. It occurs to me, the farther we get into the game, the more intense the girls are. I also find that I am having a pretty good time. I am happy to drop bills in the buckets at each show, for charity of course.

As I retrieve my ball from the 17th, Jasper comments.

"I hope Izzy is with Liz at the next hole."

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What? They are hot. To tell the truth, I think Alice wants to take them home with us. She has made fast friends with those two."

I shake my head at him, to get him to stop and to remove his images from my head.

There are other golf carts at the 18th hole, and we are backed up again. I realize why as soon as we spot two girls laid out on a huge blanket. There is a half circle of men surrounding them. As we get closer to them I understand why any normal red blooded male would not want to finish the game.

I see a mess of brown, wavy hair draped across Liz's open legs. The owner of the hair has her ass in the air and is going to town on Liz. I take a deep breath at the sight before me, which brings the taste of their arousal into my mouth.

Liz is moaning and pinching her own nipples.

Jasper and I stand behind the ring of other players. "Izzy?" I ask, pointing to the pair.

"Uh huh, I told you they were hot."

I look over the others heads to see Liz on her back in a near split. The ballet flats that cover her toes are pointed and rest on the ground. The ass in front of her is covered by a thin sliver of black spandex. It suddenly hits the ground as its' owner sits up. Like the other players, I am instantly wrapped in this scene. I've seen it on the internet, but there is nothing compared to the real thing, I am finding.

She gathers the hair that has fallen down her back onto the top of her head and sticks a reed in it to hold the mass in place. Her hands travel up Liz's thighs and another moan is let loose. It comes from Liz as the other girl looks over her shoulder at us. "I'm not going to let Liz come until my bucket weighs ten pounds with paper money," she says and licks her lips.

Holy fucking hell, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Perfect skin, almost as pale as mine, with just a hint of rose at her cheeks. I am instantly hard at the sight of her beautiful face, and the realization at what her tongue has been doing. I pull my wallet, fish all the bills out, not caring how much it is, and hand it to Jasper. In my peripheral vision, I can see him walk towards the girls, where the bucket is and wait his turn to put our bills in with the rest. I can't tear my eyes away from the scene.

The angel has lowered herself over Liz and taken a nipple into her mouth. _Oh please let me come. I can't handle anymore of this torture_. I gape for a moment before I realize it's Liz's thoughts I am hearing.

As if to answer Liz's thoughts, the angel reaches down between her legs to Liz's bare pink sex, and grazes it lightly, causing Liz to shudder.

"You wouldn't want to torture poor Liz now would you boys?" Her voice is like thick honey as she pouts.

Once Jasper is back at my side and all the men have deposited their cash, the angel moves back down Liz's body licking and nipping as she goes, until her face is level between her thighs. She lays her head on Liz's thigh and we all have the perfect view of her tongue hitting Liz's very wet center.

Liz moans and rolls her head back and forth. "Oh please, mistress," she begs.

_Mistress? What the hell is that about? _ What I feel now...I'm not sure if it's me or what I am picking up from Liz, but it's ecstasy. I suddenly wish the brunette's tongue was on me, and it's a feeling I've not ever encountered before. Lust? Desire?

I am hit with a white hot flash as Liz cries out in release and I have an overwhelming urge to turn away and play through. This seems too private a moment for the audience. I elbow Jasper, "Play through?"

"Yeah, sure." He is staring at the ground.

As we ride to where our golf balls have landed, he sighs heavily.

"Too Much," I say, as I feel the pressing grief from him.

"I didn't realize that would be going on out here. Those two are pretty intense on stage, but they can't touch each others skin in the club."

I have to agree.

"Those two, I don't have words."

"I feel like I have just witnessed you losing your virginity." He laughs.

I cut him a sideways glance. "Fuck you," is all I can manage at the moment.

"So shall we hunt tonight?" he changes the subject.

"I think that's not only a good idea, but required at this point."


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah, Twilight and stuff belongs to Mistress Meyer. But you knew that already.

Liz and Izzy is Beta'd by edwardrocksmysocks!

Chapter Four

"The after party is at Alice's club," Jasper announces as we drive out of the lot.

"Can we stop by the house first? I find myself suddenly broke."

"Yeah, me too. No problem."

"Thanks."

"That was fun though, right?" he asks.

"It wasn't torture." I chuckled at the memory of all the skin I have taken in.

Once I'm at home, I decide to change out of golf clothes. As I stand in my boxers in front of my closet, I am lost in thought. Recalling the sight at the last hole makes my dick hard and I decide to take matters in my own hand before heading to the club.

I stroke quickly as visions of the angel's tongue lapping at my shaft float through my head. It's the fastest orgasm I've ever had, and I am thankful as I sigh. Jasper is impatiently waiting on me. I can hear his thoughts. _Hurry the fuck up. I want to be there before Alice gets back._

I throw on the first pair of jeans my hand lands on along with a t-shirt from the many Alice has stocked my dresser with and head out with Jasper toward the club.

Jasper and I sit at one of the small tables in front of the stage. The club is packed and there is no room at the bar. A moment later the DJ makes his way to our table.

"Hey Jasper. What's up man?"

"Nothing much, just waiting for the girls to get back. John, this is my brother in law, Edward." Jasper nods at me.

John offers his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I shake it briefly. "Likewise."

John sits and immediately starts raving about what he saw at the golf course. I wonder whether he could have afforded a ticket to the event, but then look between Jasper and myself realizing we don't look like we could have afforded it either.

"...how about that show on the last hole? Liz was really something." John has a lustful look in his eye.

I hear commotion at the front door and turn in time to see a parade of girls make their way in. They head one by one to the man in a suit waiting at the bar. Each is giving him a bundle of cash that I assume is their take from the event.

"Well, that's my cue." John stands and makes his way to the DJ booth. I turn back to watch the girls, looking for the angel and Liz. They are at the very end of the line, and I can't help but stare at the angel wrapped in a latex mini dress and boots.

John's voice comes over the speakers, "Let's hear it for our girls." The crowd roars as the ladies disperse throughout, thanking guys personally. They mill about for a while. Some leave. Alice comes to sit with us.

"I made four thousand dollars!" She announces excitedly.

"Good for you baby." Jasper grins at her.

I turn to watch the angel and Liz follow a couple of other girls to the door marked 'Staff Only'.

"That's the dressing room?" I ask Alice.

She nods.

"Yep. Some of the girls are working tonight. The rest of us were supposed to hang out with the players, but I guess some of these tarts couldn't be bothered." She looks at the door.

The place is filled with loud chatter for a long time before the house lights dim. The stage lights up from underneath and a light fog rises from around the back. I can hear the beginning of 'Sin' behind the DJ's voice. "Gentleman," the crowd doesn't seem to need the introduction. They are already moving towards the stage. "Liz and Izzy," he announces as Nine Inch Nails rises through the air.

I am transfixed on the stage, unable to rip my eyes away. "Holy fuck." I think I've said this out loud because Alice giggles.

House lights in every color are swinging over the two on the stage. Liz is on her hands and knees, prowling down the stage. Her hair is in a thick braid and it hangs off the side. She is wearing a collar, and I follow the leash with my eyes until I see the angel, Izzy, behind her.

Instant hard on as I look over her form. She is wearing more clothes than I have ever seen a stripper wear, and it's the most erotic thing. Her tiny body is encased tightly in shiny black material. It goes all the way up her neck, stopping just under her jaw. Even her hands are covered. The fabric shows every line of her body right down to her hard nipples.

But for the show she is trying to pull off, the face of an angel betrays her. Perfect porcelain skin with high arched dark brows. Long dark lashes and blood red lips. Her hair is wrapped in a tight perfect bun.

I didn't even notice the whip until her wrist flicks out and it snaps in the air. A hush falls over the crowd as everyone stares at the pair.

Izzy jerks lightly on the chain and Liz leans back sliding her hands across the floor towards her center. She runs her hands up over her body, around her neck and pulls her braided hair off the ground. Then she leans back slowly as Izzy steps over her, legs spread to allow her room to lay flat.

It's then that I take in the thigh high boots Izzy is wearing. Once Liz is flat on her back, Izzy makes a slow decent to the floor by way of the splits right over Liz's face. Just out of reach she stops and Liz's tongue flicks out toward her hovering partner.

Izzy snakes her body just over Liz's and quickly her feet come together as she rolls forward. In an instant she is back on her feet, and turns to face Liz who is sitting on her heels waiting.

Izzy releases the clip on Liz's collar and drapes the chain around her own neck. There are unspoken words between them and Liz lifts the hem of her red flowing mini dress offering the fabric to Izzy. Izzy pulls it roughly over her head and discards the fabric on the floor. Liz is left sitting in nothing but red bottoms and matching heels.

It looks as if Liz is praying, her hands clasped in front of her, looking up at Izzy. Izzy puts her heeled foot on Liz's thigh and nods once. Liz smiles devilishly as she releases the zipper of the high boot and slides it off. They remove the other in the same fashion.

Liz licks the last boot once Izzy has stepped out of it and the whip cracks again, next to her. Liz doesn't jump, but bows her head again, and sets the boots aside. Izzy hooks her finger in front of her and Liz stands to face her, with her hands tucked behind her back.

The music shifts, and I can tell this is perfectly coordinated. 'Crazy Bitch' starts with a scream and the whip cracks again as Izzy points back to the pole. In three quick steps, Liz has made her way to the pole and bounds off her feet catching the pole to climb it.

Izzy turns to face the crowd again, and I forget about Liz. Izzy stomps down one of the catwalks, undoing her zipper from her throat down to her navel. The chain that is dangling in between her still covered breast sways as she moves. She drops the whip, pulls the chain off, and wraps it around some lucky asshole's neck at the end of the walk. She tugs on the ends and he leans forward, only to be met with a glare from her smoldering eyes.

He pulls money from his pocket and drops it on the stage. She smiles and drops the chain letting it hang on his shoulders. There is a flurry of activity from the men around the stage as they all try to comply with her silent order, dropping bills on the stage.

If the pull I felt last night was strong, this was torture. I have to get closer to her, and before I realize what I am doing, I feel like I am floating towards the stage. There is no open seat at the stage, so I tap on someone's shoulder. He spins and eyes the bills in my hand

"For your seat," I say. He grabs the money and vacates the seat.

The man with the chain is two seats down from me, and Izzy is working in front of him. I stare in amazement as she bites the fingers of her gloves, tugging and removing them.

I am aware that Alice has appeared behind me but I can't turn around to see what she wants. Her tiny hand places two, one hundred dollar bills on the stage in front of me. I hear her thoughts, 'G_et her tiger!_' And then she is gone. I realize Izzy is aware of this exchange, as she is watching Alice walk away.

Izzy steps further away from us and her knees slam onto the floor. She slithers her body back and forth and pulls the zipper the rest of the way down. She pulls the opening wider to expose perfect breasts topped with hard nipples. Then she folds the fabric over her shoulders and down her torso. The muscles in her stomach are pronounced, and I watch in amazement as they ripple while she stands.

She walks back down the floor, grabbing her boots along the way, towards Liz who is dangling upside down from the pole. She is within two steps of the pole and drops the boots. In a fluid movement she is on her hands as her feet swing up and over, touching the pole. Liz reaches out and grabs the swaying fabric of her outfit, tugging gently. It slides up over Izzy's hips and to her knees, revealing her perfect ass. It's at that point that Izzy's feet come off the bar and, while Liz holds the fabric, Izzy slips completely free of it landing in a split in front of the pole.

Everything goes dark and the smoke rises. _No!_ I scream in my own head. _That can't be the end of it_. I can make out the movements at the end of the stage just barely. There is smoke, and I try to wave it from my face.

The ten seconds the lights are out feel like an eternity. Finally the lights come back, even if they are dim. The two girls are poised at the beginning of the catwalks. Izzy has put her boots back on. _Nice._

They stomp in a matched rhythm, and swaying hips, down the cat walks and I am thrilled to see Izzy coming down towards me. _Something wicked this way comes_, I think as a grin spreads across my face.

She drops to her knees right in front of me, and her tits bounce in the movement. It takes all I have to suppress the groan trying to escape my lungs. Her hands fall to the floor a scant foot away from me and she bows her head. She lingers only a moment before reaching up behind her head and pulling a pin. Her hair falls in a wave and she shakes it out as she raises her head. _Oh god I want to grab that hair._

She leans up and rests her ass on her heels. She is wearing an evil grin as her knees pop open and I am face to face with her black fabric covered sex. My eyes travel over the fabric. There are no sides, instead two thin cords hold it to her body as they snake up her ribs around her tits and disappear behind her shoulder. All I can do is blink at her.

She licks her lips and leans forward.

"You'll do," she purrs. It's then that I realize I have not taken a breath since I sat down. I inhale so that I have the air to ask her what I'll do for. I freeze and grip the sides of my chair. Her smell smacks me in the face. Strawberries, sex and blood. I have never wanted to fuck and kill something so badly in all my life.

I hear the low growl erupt from my chest. I guess I have a dumb look on my face, or maybe she's reacting to my growl, because she tosses her head back and laughs.

Alice grabs my shoulders.

"Time to go brother!" she says frantically. I hold my breath as I let Alice drag me from the stage. I allowed myself one backwards glance at the devil, and see her walking back down the stage, holding the hundred dollar bills over her head.

The song only mildly does her justice. 'Crazy Bitch'. She has no idea how close to meeting her maker she has come tonight.

A/N:

So...did you know, the play list for this fiction is up on my blog? Well, now you do. So head on over to tmjfanfiction (dot) blogspot (dot) com and click on the Liz and Izzy page. Oh yeah, and there is a video there, too!


	5. Chapter 5

As always, Twilight belongs to the beautiful Stephanie Meyer.

Beta'd by Edwardrocksmysocks

**Chapter Five**

"Edward, please slow down," Alice pleas from behind me.

I halt my run and she catches up to me in seconds. "What?" I huff at her.

"Edward please, don't go back to Forks. It was one little tiny momentary thought. No reason to run back to the West Coast."

"Alice, maybe I've not made myself clear. I can't decide between having her or draining her. Since it's not possible for me to do either, I'll go back to avoid being faced with that choice again."

"That was a very intense night, but it was weeks ago. You haven't even figured out why you reacted to her like that. Is she your singer?"

"I have no idea Alice." I grip my hair and yank, "Fuck!"

Alice touches my arm lightly, and it soothes me for a moment.

"I could not live with myself if I did anything to hurt any human again," I moan.

"Edward, please stop with the brooding vampire bit. I've grown tired of it." Alice jabs my ribs with her elbow. "Just say you'll think about staying here with us."

I scowl at her as visions of Izzy wash through my head. I don't want to leave. I want to see her again, and it's a deadly thought, as I mull over the idea of staying.

Alice claps her hands in delight, "Oh, yay!"

I give Alice a warning look, "I haven't decided anything yet..."

"It's close enough for me." She slaps my arm and darts off deeper into the woods, "Your it," she calls behind her.

I give chase and easily overtake her.

We finish our hunt together, and sit glutted on the damp ground.

"I think you would really like her, if you got to know her. She is pretty intense, reminds me of someone else I love dearly," Alice says, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You don't see me hurting her?" I ask.

Alice shakes her head. "I don't see much interaction between you. Decide to stay so I can see more clearly."

"OK. I'll stay, but.." I feel the need to add a clause, "If anything happens, I'll take your credit card."

"Nope, I don't see _that_ happening anytime soon." She pops up from the ground and kisses the top of my head before taking off back towards the house.

I make my way back to the house, but don't try to catch her.

~T.I.C.K.~T.O.C.K.~

Alice and Jasper seem pleased that I will be staying, for the time being. I stare up at the stars in the night sky from my spot in the back yard. I haven't been able to focus on anything but this woman for weeks. Tonight is no exception, and I am again running through the list of things I would like to do to her. The last thing to cross my mind is tasting her blood and I am pleased that the need seems mild in comparison to everything else I want to do to her.

Alice opens the back door and steps out onto the porch, "I have something for you."

Instantly I am on my feet walking towards her outstretched hand. She places a business card in my hand and smiles. "It's Izzy's calendar for the next month," she explains.

I look at the card closely, and read all of the dates and places she will be.

"She only works at your club once a week?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. Izzy travels a lot. See?" she points to the card, "She'll be in Atlanta tomorrow night. Then she'll be back here Friday."

"How have you managed to befriend this girl if she spends so little time at your club?" I look at Alice and raise my brow waiting.

"She lives here. Even when she is not working, she shows up at the club. Plus she works at another place in the next town over. It's not noted on the business card."

"What other place?" I ask.

Suddenly Alice is humming in her head, "Turn the card over," she suggests.

When I do, I am pleasantly surprised by the black and white photo of Izzy stretched across an antique couch, wearing nothing but black hot pants and those thigh high boots. When I look back up, Alice is gone. _Damn, she did that shit on purpose._ Now I am agitated, wondering where Izzy works that Alice doesn't want me to know about.

~T.I.C.K.~T.O.C.K.~

It feels like old hat, sitting in the club on a Friday night with Jasper. I've not been here in weeks, but it still feels tired. We are fortunate to find seats at the bar, far away from the stage. John joins us at around midnight. "Hey Jasper. Edward nice to see you again." I nod at him.

"You on break?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, only get fifteen minutes at a time, but it's something."

Liz is on stage, and I suspect by John's drumming heart, that he has taken his break to get a better view of her.

I smell her before I see her, strawberries and sex, and halt my breath at once. She walks by us and I admire her poise. Her shoulders are pulled back and her head is held high. She stops at a table a few feet in front of us, and leans to talk to a gentleman there, "Nice to see you sweetheart," she kisses the mans cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know I'm here for you baby." He reaches to pat her ass and I feel the urge to break his fucking hand. He thinks twice about it; _Crap, I almost touched her_. His hand drops down to the side of his chair.

I notice a lot of the men are watching her carefully. I don't think a one of them could handle what I'm sure she could dish out. The thought makes me smile, because I'm certain I'm the only one she wouldn't break.

John pulls me from my revere, "I'd like to taste her?"

A low growl is trying to make itself present from my chest. "Izzy?" I ask in a tight tone.

"No," he laughs, "Liz. I've had Izzy and she nearly killed me."

I am in a state of shock at his revelation, as I stare at Izzy. She turns and walks towards us, and I try like hell to get a read on her. Nothing. I focus harder as she steps closer to John. Surly she hasn't had sex with this man. I close all the other thoughts off as I try to pick through her brain. I am acutely aware of her hammering heart and the complete and total lack of thoughts. The silence is deafening.

She stops right in front of John and hooks her finger at him. He bends down to give her his ear. She grabs either side of his head, and whispers in his ear, "You want to taste her huh?" She does not wait for her answer. "Like cherries," she smiles at him wickedly and then runs her tongue across his lips. "Sweetest thing I've ever tasted. Like a cherry fucking Lifesaver."

The look on his face, as she releases him and walks away, makes me chuckle. His eyebrows shoot up and then pull together in a scowl. "God why does she have to be such a bitch?"

Jasper is not controlling his laughter as well as I am. He is nearly shaking with it. I scan through the memories John plays through his head, of the women he has had. He is frustrated where Izzy is concerned.

I am confused by this, because from where I'm standing, Izzy is the best thing a man could hope to bed. "You've had Izzy?" I ask.

His brow relaxes a bit, "Not so much. More like she had me." He crosses his arms over his chest and leans his back on the bar. The memory of what happened that night plays in his head and I can't help but watch.

Izzy is naked and slamming herself onto him. She growls and shakes and then screams out as she comes, "Fuck Yes!"

She slows, and John tries to will her with his hands on her hips, to keep moving. Her eyes open only half way as she places her hands on his chest. She bends and kisses his forehead, slipping herself free of his cock. He is confused. "Thank you," she says as she swings her leg off the side of the bed.

"What?" he screeches at her.

"I said thank you!" She picks up her clothes and walks out of the room.

I look at him and laugh as he scowls at the memory. Seems to me he deserves every bit that Izzy has dished to him.

I hear Jasper's question, though his lips are not moving, _"Did he really have her?"_

I shake my head slightly, "No. Not even close."

Apparently Izzy is done making her rounds. She takes a seat at the end of the catwalk where Liz is still dancing gracefully. Izzy pulls a bill from her boot and tents it before placing it on the rail. Liz blows her a kiss before turning her attention to the men.

This little interaction plays well, and they all put more money on the stage. I can see what they are up to, making the show better. Izzy isn't even on the stage and she is making the pair money.

John gets up and goes back to his corner. The music is lowered as he calls for applause for Liz. I can't help but stick my fingers in my mouth and whistle loudly. Izzy vacates her seat and makes her way around the rim of the stage collecting the take before following Liz into the dressing room.

I see them pause in the doorway and notice they are talking to Alice who is dressed in street clothes. Izzy looks over her shoulder at me and smiles before turning back to Alice. I try to catch the end of the conversation but it's over quickly and I have gained no advantage, before Alice is bouncing over towards us.

"What was that about?" I ask when she comes to rest in front of Jasper.

"Oh, nothing. I just pointed out that you were my brother. She remembers you from a couple of weeks ago."

"Uh, huh."

"They will be selling ten tickets to the private dance in a few minutes, if your interested."

"What private dance?"

"Oh, before they take the stage later, they will be putting on a show," Alice points to the glass room.

"I think I'll pass this time."

I hear John make the announcement that tickets are now on sale, first come first serve for the show. I debate purchasing one, because they are only a hundred bucks, but think better of it. The room is glass for Christ's sake. I don't have to be closed in with the two of them to see the show.

I watch the men stand in front of the DJ booth, waiting for their tickets. It doesn't take long before John is turning the last away.

"We are heading home, are you coming with us?" Jasper asks.

I think about this for a moment. I don't want to leave yet, but I haven't gotten around to buying a fucking car yet, so I will be stranded if I don't go with them. I could take a cab home, but that idea is not appealing to me. I decide to go for the stall. "In a minute."

Jasper nods at me, and Alice smiles knowingly. I feel like flipping her the finger, but settle for an eye roll instead.

Izzy and Liz come out of the dressing room and I watch them as they walk all the way across the bar headed for the glass room.

Izzy does not disappoint in her tiny tight dress and thigh high black leather boots. Again I try to focus on her thoughts, and again I am left frustrated by the silence. A large man follows them into the room. Like the pervert I am becoming, I stare through the glass at her.

Izzy turns around and looks right at me. She acknowledges my gawking by waving in the form of wiggling her fingers at me.

The man moves to the first window and suddenly a shade is lowered. _What? _ Suddenly I feel like an idiot as I watch him lower the rest. He exits through the glass door and stands there protectively.

"I think I'm ready to go now," I announce.


	6. Chapter 6

OK. Y'all know the deal. S. M. Owns it all, and we're but puppets on a string. Dancing for the addiction.

And also, Misty, (edwardrocksmysocks ) is the bomb baby.

**Chapter Six**

"My first order of business today is to buy a damn car," I say.

"Well it's about _damn_ time," Jasper answers.

"What are you getting?" Alice asks.

"Not sure yet. I don't even know what's around."

"There is an Audi dealer not far from here," Alice says. "I'd be happy to take you."

"That sounds promising. Can we go now?"

In the car Alice informs me that I could have taken their car back to the club if I'd wanted and she is sorry for not telling me about the shades in the glass room.

"No need to be sorry Alice. It's not that big of a deal."

She cocks her head to the side and raises her little brow at me. "Edward, you can keep lying to yourself, but don't bother trying to lie to me."

I tilt my nose a little higher and immediately feel like a child. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it. I'm telling you though, she is perfect for you. I see us all being the best of friends, and I really wish you would hurry the hell up."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glare at her.

"It means you need to get over your early nineteenth century attitude and take the first step. You're such a prude Edward, and you could really stand to get laid!"

I shake my head in disbelief. "Have you forgotten the key concern in this little scenario? She is human, and I could easily kill her."

"Oh for Christ's sake! Vampires can have sex with humans. The Denali's have proven that time and again. Besides, something tells me Izzy has had badder boys than you!" Alice flips her hand at me, waving it up and down.

It makes me shudder to think of her with anyone else. And then I roll my eyes at myself, because I don't have the control to be with her anyway, so what the fuck do I care?

I am not in the mood to car shop by the time we reach the Audi dealer. Alice drops me off, assuming I would get something. So I pick the first black car my eyes fall on and buy it outright. It takes less than an hour before I am driving away from the lot. I fish Izzy's card from my pocket just to look at her picture while I drive down the highway.

_Let's see where Ms. Izzy is going to be tonight?_ I flip the card over and find the date, Dirty Jerseys. I set the card on my lap, pull out my phone and do an internet search for Dirty Jerseys strip club. Of course it's in New Jersey. I debate between driving and flying until I pull up to the house.

After I have decided to drive, I debate whether or not to tell my siblings I will be gone. I spend far less time on that, as Alice will already know where I am.

I lay on my bed holding my phone up over my head, checking the weather for the drive, and taking mental notes of the directions. It will only take _me_ about four hours to make the drive. I have plenty of time since her set doesn't start until ten, so I go for a quick hunt.

~T.I.C.K.~T.O.C.K.~

I feel like a complete pansy, standing in a dark corner of this new setting, waiting for the devilish angel to appear. I want to enjoy her show from a distance and, for once, without the prying eyes of my brother and sister.

This place is about half the size of the other and not nearly as nice. It's very dark, by human standards. The stage is more like a cage, with three small platforms surrounded by wooden bars that go all the way into the ceiling. The platform at the front is about twenty feet wide and has a pole in the middle.

I check my phone again for the time, and find myself deliriously happy that it's two minutes to ten. The girl on stage makes her way to the door at the back wall, to exit, as the music dies down.

Less than a minute later, Cherry Pie starts, and I see her. Only she doesn't look like herself. Well mostly she does, except the blond streaks in her hair and the frilly little outfit she is wearing. This is not what I have come to expect from Izzy and I am now contemplating whether or not she has split personality disorder.

She's wearing white platform heels with straps that wrap up her perfect legs, a full fluffy white skirt that stops at the top of her thighs, and a white button down that is tied under her breasts. She is also wearing large silver hoop earrings and I wonder if her hair ever gets tangled in them. The thing that is going to kill me though is the stick hanging out of her mouth. I know it's some sort of candy, and I can't wait to see what she's going to do with it.

Her outfit glows like a beacon, calling me to heaven under the black lights. She trots down the stage to the beat of the music. Immediately I have to adjust myself when she turns her back to me and bends over, exposing her ass and the sliver of red meant to cover it.

She runs her hands up one leg until she is standing again. Popping her hips makes the little skirt dance with her. I am thankful I don't actually need to blink because I might miss something. She looks more like a little girl than the hell cat I am enraptured with. She is smiling and flirting and her general disposition is all together different than I have ever seen before.

_Tastes so good, make a grown man cry._

_Sweet cherry pie._

I smile to myself, _Not cherries, strawberries_, I think watching her pull on the stick in her mouth to reveal a red blow pop. _Holy Fuck_. She takes her time pleasing the thing with her tongue and I am sure everyone watching wishes they were that damn thing right now, myself included.

She slides the little skirt down her hips and makes a show of removing it completely. The ball of white fluff is tossed towards the back wall, and she gets down on her knees at the very front of the cage. Izzy bends down to the man in front of her and offers him the candy. He takes it and seconds later he vacates the seat.

Izzy stands and works her way up the pole. It's only occurring to me now that the thing is a phallic symbol. Once she has worked her way nearly to the top, her legs lock around the pole and she bend backwards.

Her eyes lock with mine. _Shit!_ I know I am caught. She smiles sweetly at me and, still hanging upside down, makes the come hither sign with her pointer finger. I lean off the wall, just slightly, but shake my head no.

She does a complete turn and I watch the muscles move under her silken skin. Stopping about halfway down the pole, she undoes the knot under her breast and lets the fabric slide down her arms. Her breasts are covered by oval shaped red fabric, measuring about three inches at the widest point. _God damn it_.

Again, she hooks her finger at me. I want to go sit and take her in, but I'm positive my erection can be detected from where she is. Again I shake my head no.

The look on her face is not at all pleasant but still makes me laugh. _She is so fucking cute when she's pissed._ She bends back up at the waist and grabs the bar. Her anger turns to a pout, and she drops to the floor, landing on her feet gracefully.

Her hand grips her own hip and she pops it out a fraction. She scowls at me, then turns and stomps back down the stage. I have never feared another creature in my life, but suddenly I am scared of this tiny girl. As quickly as I can, I untuck my button down shirt and hope it does a good enough job of concealing my little problem.

She seems to be ignoring me now, dancing for some other guy. I lean back against the wall. _I have already disappointed this woman_. I watch her finish the song, and she doesn't glance at me once.

Cherry Pie turns into Poison before she looks at me again. She is standing at the end of the cage, with her hip out. Once more she hooks her finger at me. I push off the wall, but I guess I am not moving fast enough. She snaps her fingers and points to the empty seat in front of her.

Now I do not hesitate, pulling out my wallet as I make my way to the seat. A few of the other customers look at me when I sit. All I can do is shrug and place a hundred dollar bill between the bars.

She falls on her knees and bends down, sticking her ass up in the air behind her. I watch it sway for only a second before meeting her eyes.

The darkest most intense eyes I have ever seen.

Again I try to decipher what's going on in her pretty little head. I really should stop setting myself up for disappointment.

_What is it about this girl?_ I am confused. _Why can't I get a read on her? I can hear everyone else in the place apart from her._

I guess I was distracted because she is suddenly standing and tucking my bill into the side of her bottoms. She winks at me and walks over to someone else.

_What the fuck? Is she trying to piss me off? If she only knew, she might not be so fucking cocky!_

She is all innocence and fluttering eyelashes at everyone but me.

When the song shifts again to Home Sweet Home I think it must be eighties night. At the end of the stage, farthest from me, she is on her hands and knees. My mouth has dropped open a little because _she_ is stalking _me_. She is the closest thing I've ever seen to a lioness in human form as she stares right in my eyes.

She grazes the side of the pole with her ass, looking like a cat rubbing her owner's leg. I can't help but lean forward as she slows her approach. I allow myself a short breath, and I'm rewarded with strawberries and sex.

I smile at her and she licks her lips. She is so close to me I can feel the heat coming from her. Her heart is like humming bird's wings in her chest. A light layer of sweat covers all of her body, that I can see, and I want to lick her clean.

She gets within an inch of the bars, and I lean closer. "Hello, Edward. I'm pleased you decided to be a good boy, and come from the corner."

I am stunned by her sweet breath, that smells like cherries, and her commanding words. I just blink at her and she laughs quietly. "Close your mouth sweetie, you wouldn't want to drool," she purrs.

_Fuck, my mouth is still open_. I snap it shut at once, unable to disobey the devil in front of me. _Shit! _

She sits up and spread her legs before me. She is so god damn close I can count the threads of the material that covers the homeland. The heat radiates from her as she slides forward and back again in front of me.

I have to grip the edge of my chair to keep from reaching out and touching her. I hear a tiny moan and look back up at her hooded eyes, and then follow her hands as they are sliding over her hard nipples. She has commanded my attention with those perfect hands, graced with long nails.

One hand stops on her firm stomach and the other travels down between her legs. All but one finger curls in towards her palm. I can hear the light scratch as her finger nail drags over the red material and I watch in amazement as wetness seeps through the fabric. _Fuck, this woman is going to kill me._

I allow my tongue to flick out tasting the air around her. The blood is secondary to her arousal, so I take a tentative breath. Not unbearable. Desirable burning runs down my throat, but it's not unmanageable. I close my eyes and inhale more deeply committing her scent to memory.

My dick is throbbing and painful, but I can't help enduring the torture as I continue to sit in front of her.

My eyes open and I look up at the devilish grin she is wearing. _Did I do that to her? Did I make her wet like that? God if she wants me too I am so fucked._

She stands again, gracefully but with purpose, and then proceeds to give me the most amazing pole show. She makes love to the pole. It's the most erotic mix of control, passion, muscle and sex.

By the time she's done, and the song ends, I am ready to transfer the entire Cullen fortune into her bank account.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I lay in my bed seething with anger. I glance at the clock; two-fourteen a.m. _ I can't believe she just left. Without even a word. I can't believe I stayed there and waited for her to appear again. Fucking idiot!_

I am vibrating with energy and I need to relieve some of it. A second later, I am out the back door and into the woods behind the house. I run like my life depends on it. Darting back and forth because the wooded area is not nearly enough to expel my energy in. I miss the forest back in Forks.

It's quiet less the wind blowing past me. I slow and then stop, leaning against a sad looking tree. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I am not angry anymore, irritated, but not angry. I know I shouldn't expect anything different from Izzy. _We're talking about the girl who used a guy to get off and then left him hanging. I guess it could have been so much worse_.

Without my permission, my mind recalls the smell of her as she literally got wet before my eyes. Images of her, mostly naked, flash behind my closed lids and, without warning, I am instantly hard again. _Fuck!_

The quiet in the woods envelopes me as I turn and brace my arm on the tree, leaning my forehead against it. Alice is right; I really need to get laid. I am damn tired of being reduced to solving my own problems.

With one hand I release myself from my pants, again. I squeeze my nuts lightly before taking my own cock in my hand, again. I easily find my new happy place. It smells like Izzy. The sound of her tiny moan plays in my head over and over. I can see the red fabric turning dark with wetness as I start to move my hand up and down.

I imagine tearing the fabric and diving my tongue into her with no warning. Unable to wait to taste her wetness. Her sex. I can hear her moaning. I am certain I could make her come with my tongue.

The image shifts as I stroke harder and faster. My dick is slick and wet and warm in her pussy. I hear my own grunt, as my stomach tightens. I push myself faster towards sweet release. Relief. I don't feel my hand. I feel her slamming down onto me. Hear her cries.

My nuts tighten, I arch back and scream at the heavens for such torture, before crashing back into the tree, hearing it crack, as I come again.

I'm still hard.

"Fuck!" I punch the pitiful tree. It finishes its bow and falls to the ground.

"Where is my relief?"

_That's it! I am going to have that girl. I'm already damned. Might as well go down in flames._

~T.I.C.K.~T.O.C.K.~

She has done a good job of torturing me tonight in another strip club not so far from home. I will not be made a fool twice. So, as soon as she exits the stage, I leave and head for my car to wait for her. A few minutes later, dressed in a suit no less, she turns the corner of the building, and heads into the parking lot. She points her hand out and I hear a beep and see the flash of lights.

She doesn't even look behind her before she climbs into the Aston Martin parked in the corner. _Of course! She would own that fucking car. A madwoman after my own, very dead, heart._

I wait until she is on the street before turning on my own headlights to follow her. I am careful to keep my distance, because I know she is smart.

While I follow her lead I recall the private dance she gave me before her set. She gripped the back of the chair at one point and leaned back allowing me to feast on her with my eyes. I allowed her to make contact with my cock while she danced over me I did manage to keep my hands to myself as she ground down on me. When her head swung up, and she looked at me her eyes were burning with fire. I was scared that she might register my abnormally cold body temperature, but she never actually touched my bare skin. A couple of times I thought she would kiss me, but then she ducked to whisper filthy things in my ear. I loved every minute of it.

"I know you want to touch me."

"You want to know what my pussy tastes like."

"I can almost feel your tongue on my clit."

"I think you would like to see my mouth wrapped around your hard cock." She reached down and grazed me with her finger tips.

"Your eyes are dark with lust baby." She blew warm breath over my ear.

"You. Want. To. Fuck. Me."

I catch the blinker flashing on the Aston Martin just before it turns. _ Shit, I almost missed it_. I cut my lights and wait before I follow far behind. I don't know where we are, but it looks like the middle of the woods. I park in the long drive. _Ah, home sweet home for Izzy_.

I wait another hour after the lights go out through the house, before I enter. The whole place smells like Izzy. Strawberries only though. Not sex.

I take my time looking around the place. It actually reminds me a lot of the house back in Forks. It's large and open with expensive furniture and rugs. Art hangs on the walls, but no photographs.

I follow the smell of strawberries up the stairs. I can hear two heartbeats once I reach the landing. _Please tell me she doesn't have someone in her bed. Except maybe Liz. _Somehow I think that's okay. In fact, I almost expect it.

There is an open door down the hall, and I peer in. I stiffle a laugh when I see Liz wrapped in blankets, sleeping alone. I move to the next door that is open and it appears to be a guest room with the bed empty and made. Across the hall is a large bathroom and there is a closed door at the end of the hall. As I get closer, the scent of her gets stronger. I can hear the steady rhythm of her heart. I lean my ear to the door, and it only takes a second to know she is asleep.

I am hit with the smell of her arousal as soon as I open the door. I can't understand why, as she is asleep and alone. I stand at the foot of her bed for a long time just watching her sleep.

Suddenly I am overcome with the need to know more about this girl. I move about her bedroom taking everything in. It's almost bright in here for all the white. White throw rugs, white chaise lounge with a stack of books on the floor next to it. A white dresser with a pile of papers and other odds and ends on top of it. I look over the things and see her day planner. I mentally compare it to the card with her schedule on it, and notice an entry that I don't recognize for Wednesday. Hot Box. There is nothing else on that date.

I hear her shift and moan behind me and spin in terror. Her eyes are still closed but she is moving ever so slightly in her bed.

"Own me," she whispers. I shudder. _Gladly_, I think. I wonder what or who she is dreaming about as I watch her. Her heartbeat picks up a little. "Yeah, oh, just like that, yes," she hisses. I can't help but gawk as her hand travels down under the sheet and she rolls to her side. The sheet slides away and I see her bucking gently into her hand.

I rub my erection through my jeans to relieve some of the pressure growing there.

She grunts and rolls back over. Her chest is heaving, and a blush is creeping up her throat, into her face. "Oh, please make me come," she pants. _ It would be my pleasure_.

Her head turns from side to side, as her fingers rub frantically over her panties. The smell of arousal is thick in the air, begging me to reach out and touch her. I pull at my hair instead. "Oh God, I'm coming...Edward," she screams out. I freeze, with my hands still in my hair. _Busted! _

No, her eyes are still closed. I feel the smile creep across my face as I realize she has been dreaming about me. Well hopefully me. How many Edwards could she possibly know? I am now officially fucked, because she wants me too. Maybe, almost, as bad as I want her.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, yeah, yeah... Hers (S.M.) Not mine. I get that. But really, the only similarities are that of a vampire with the name Edward.

Thanks to Edwardrocksmysocks for the beta type things.

Oh yeah, and in case you forgot, you can listen to the play list for this fiction on my blog.

Tmjfanfiction (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Then click the link on the top bar that says Liz and Izzy

Chapter Eight

I follow the directions that I got from the internet and they lead me into the industrial park. _ This can't be right? _I turn down the last street to my end destination and I don't see any neon lights. No music that I can hear. I look over all the buildings and there is no sign announcing the Hot Box. I check the address on my phone again. This is the right street, but I don't see any numbered building matching the address. I pull up in front of an auto parts manufacturer, and park. The building has the number on it that should be after the one I am looking for.

I walk towards the building next door and I am ten feet away before my ears pick up music. There are only a few cars parked out front and the place looks deserted. I am suddenly nervous because all I could find on the internet was an address. I have no idea what kind of place this is. I look down at myself; black jeans, white long sleeve button up shirt and black Timberlands. _Fuck it_.

I decide to go into the solitary door in the front of the cinderblock building. As the door closes, I am hit with the smell of clove cigarettes and stale sweat.

Down a long corridor there is a man behind a desk, and I approach him.

"Can I help you?" he asks with a half assed smile.

"I'm looking for the Hot Box," I answer.

"I'm sure you are, pretty boy. I'm also sure I've no idea what you're talking about." His tone alone tells me I am in the right place.

"Let's not play games, sir. I know this is the place. You know this is the place. What seems to be the problem?" I lean towards him and flash him my teeth.

"You're a smart one, yeah? Members only." He crosses his arms over his chest.

I hear the door behind me, but I don't turn from the man. Instead I slip my wallet out. He chuckles and shakes his head. I pull my trusty black card from its sleeve and snap it on the desk.

"Money can't buy you everything. Even _that_ kind of money." He slides the card back at me. I pick it up and cram it into my back pocket.

I hear steps behind me, and he suddenly sits straighter. "Mistress," he says and bows his head. I spin around and see Izzy walking calmly towards me. She is carrying a slick black walking cane, with a silver tip. The blonde is gone from her hair and it is pulled back into a high, tight ponytail that hangs down her back. The rest of her is covered with a long leather duster.

When she is within reach, she grabs my sleeve roughly.

"_He_ is with me." She sneers.

I let her shove me towards the door. "Open it for your mistress," she growls, and I do. She stops in the doorway and looks at the man. "As you were, Jeffery."

When the door closes behind us she hisses at me. "Bow your fucking head. Don't look at anyone." I do as she says and she drags me to a table in the far back corner. "Sit!" She points to a heavy wooden chair. Again I do what she says.

I start to look at her. "Don't look at me. Keep your head down and listen to what I am about to tell you. I don't know how you figured this out. Alice assured me she didn't tell you, but since you're already here you're going to have to play along. Do you hear me?"

I am at once, curious. Probably too much for my own good. I have to know what the secret is and why it's got her so riled up.

I nod my bowed head.

"Now I am going to talk to you and you are not going to raise your eyes to me."

Her metal tipped boot stomps down on the seat of the chair, just barely missing my nuts, and she leans forward.

"This place is very important to me. I did not invite you here, because I doubt you're a big enough boy to handle this shit. If you have a fucking shred of moral you will not screw this up for me. This is where I make my money. The only private parties I book are here."

I try to peer up at her without shifting my head.

"Don't!" She hisses.

Now I am confused. She seems so angry. I need her to clarify. "I don't understand, Izzy."

"Let me explain it to you quickly, then. If you do not follow the rules here, if you do not do what I tell you, exactly when I tell you, I will lose the respect I have gained here. I will lose my clients like the dead dropping from an atomic bomb. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Izzy." I feel like a small child trying to avoid a beating. "Tell me what to do."

"First you will not call me Izzy. To you, I am Mistress, and that is all. Tonight you are going to be my new sub in training, and I will introduce you as such, should the need arise."

_Holy Fuck, what have I gotten myself into._

"Second, you will not meet anyone's eyes. Should you not be able to control the urge to look around, and someone looks at you, you will drop your eyes and bow your head at once. If someone speaks to you, wait for me to say it's okay to reply before you answer them. You will address everyone, aside from myself, as Sir or Ma'am."

I stare down at the red carpet and I am terrified of what I might find here, now. _Maybe I should have just stayed the fuck home._

"You will follow me, keeping an arms length between us. You will not touch me. And when it comes time to do my show, you will kneel in front of the platform, with your hands behind your back and bow your head." She takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. Her warm breath blows across my face. "Edward, I'm sorry you are reduced to this, but I really don't see any other way."

"I'm sorry too. Not that I came, but that you are so upset by it."

"I'm not upset, per say. Just a little on edge. Think of it as a game where you are my ultimate prop. Can you play along for tonight?" I can hear a smile in her voice.

"Yes," I pause and think it over before I add, "Mistress." A thrill runs through my body as I answer her this way. It's exciting and suddenly I _want_ to play with her.

"Good. If you're a good boy maybe I will reward you later. See how that works?" She purrs.

I nod my head enthusiastically.

"Alright, when you're ready to flip your submissive switch, stand and we will begin." Her boot disappears and she steps back from me waiting for only a second before I stand, ready to play.

She turns on her heel and starts to walk away. I keep pace exactly an arms length away. After a few long strides, I dare to look around. Very quickly I understand why this place is private. _I wonder what pound of flesh these people have offered to be a member?_

The entire place is black and red. There are different levels with railings to keep people from falling off. Everyone is dressed in clothes that would not be looked upon kindly out in the world. _These people are fucking freaks!_

I sense Izzy stop in front of me, so I halt and look at the floor. "Mistress?" I ask, again feeling the thrill.

She turns around, "You're a quick study, but I didn't speak to you." Her voice is different. Commanding and cold. "Take my coat," she demands throwing the duster at me. "I'm going to sit. You may stand behind me and watch the show."

I drape her coat over my arm and move behind the seat she has chosen. It's a plush velvet thing, with a high back. It's positioned next to a small table and there is a matching chair on the other side.

I quickly take in our surroundings. She has chosen a seat directly in front of the small platform. It's empty aside from the large wooden chair in the center. The ceiling is high and has bars and chains hanging from it.

_Sweet Jesus, what the fuck is that for?_

I don't spend much more time looking around, before I bow my head to stare at Izzy's hair. She had the right idea when she said to keep my head down.

A figure in full latex, crosses in front of her on all fours. A man walks behind holding a chain that is connected to the collar. He jerks the chain and says, "Halt," at the same time. The latex creature stops, and is perfectly still. "Heel," the man says. As the figure turns to go to his owner's heel, I can see that it's a man. He stops at the other man's heel and sits back on his haunches.

The man who is standing greets her, "Mistress Izzy. Delighted you could join us."

"I'm pleased to be here of course," she purrs at him.

He jerks the chain again, "Greet the Mistress!" He barks. The man in latex pops back to all fours and leans down. I watch in near horror as his tongue darts out quickly and, starting at the metal tip, licks the length of her boot stopping at her knee. He bows his head there.

Izzy reaches out her hand and pets his head. "Nice to see you too Embry." She sounds as though she is greeting a dog. He smiles widely but does not look up at her. Then he steps back and waits on all fours.

The man who is standing bends towards Izzy and kisses one cheek and then the other, before commanding, "Come," and the pair walk off.

A small beautiful woman wearing red leather makes her way towards us. She looks at Izzy, smiles and bows her head. "Mistress," she greets Izzy, and falls to her knees on the floor.

_What is it with these people and being on the floor? _

Izzy regards her coolly for a moment, and then says, "Stephanie."

The girl leans forward a hair, "Forgive me ma'am, for speaking out of turn, but your early arrival is a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sure it is. Be a dear and fetch my case." Izzy hands her a set of keys.

The girl hurries to her feet and, as fast as she can walk, she disappears.

Izzy hooks a finger behind her so I bend and give her my ear. "She is one of my submissives here. Please don't let what I do to her alarm you," she whispers, "She enjoys it thoroughly. Trust me."

A moment later the girl returns, and gently sets a silver case on the table, before dropping again at Izzy's feet offering her the keys. Izzy takes them and slides a small one into the lock on the case. I hear the click, and then Izzy says, "Have you been behaving yourself Stephanie?"

The small girl at her feet nods once.

"Are you eager for my attention this evening?"

Stephanie smiles and nods again.

Izzy pops the latches on the case and lifts the lid. I peer into the case with a sideways glance. I can't discern what any of the contents are. She lifts out a large rubber ball with leather straps, "Come forward," she says. I am unsure if she is talking to me or Stephanie. I start to lean down slowly but immediately Stephanie is standing tall on her knees. She tilts her chin up a fraction and opens her mouth.

Izzy licks the ball and then slides it into Stephanie's open mouth. At once the girl bows her head and Izzy slides the buckle into place. I am unable to look away as Izzy tenderly releases the girl's hair from where it is pinned between her cheek and the strap and tucks it behind her ear. "There you are darling," she purrs. Her voice is warm and loving. "Is that better now?"

Stephanie looks like a circus freak as she nods her head with the ball protruding from her mouth.

"Stand and turn child," Izzy purrs again. Stephanie does as she is told and, as she does, I can see her as a child. Small and powerless. I wonder why she is this way and think there must be something disturbing in her past to make her behave in such a fashion. What is in Izzy's past that makes her so in need of this kind of control?

Stephanie's hands come swiftly behind her back, and Izzy is quick to slide leather straps over them. She pulls one cord and instantly the girl is bound by the wrists.

"Look at me now Stephanie." The girl turns and tentatively looks at Izzy.

"Good?" she asks. The girl nods again. Izzy gives a quick hand motion and the girl is once again on her knees at Izzy's feet.

Izzy reaches out and pinches the girl's nipple, eliciting a small squeak.

"Good girl," Izzy says and caresses the girl's nose before leaning back into the velvet again.


	9. Chapter 9

As always, The Twilight Saga, and everything related, belong to S. Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 9

I don't know what to make of this scene around me. Is this a lifestyle choice? I mean, I have seen some depraved things in the minds of others, but it is a different thing entirely, to witness it first hand. If it is a lifestyle choice, is it the way Izzy chooses to live? She seems so at ease in this roll. Relaxed, happy even.

_I could play the part if it meant I could be rewarded in the end. It's not like I would pay for the choice with any sort of pain. Only Alice might have any clue, and even that doesn't bother me. She and Jasper play rough at night. Not exactly this rough, but I don't think Alice would bat an eyelash at this whole scenario. _It only takes me a moment to decide that I would willingly be her submissive, if it were what she desired.

I am drawn from my thoughts when Izzy mumbles, "Sir." A tall man with long black hair is strolling towards us. Izzy stands and Stephanie turns her head.

"Madam," he greets her warmly. Izzy looks down and sees Stephanie looking at the man's face. Swiftly she kick the girl over, "Sir did not say you could look at him. Shame on you." Izzy's tone is once again hard and cold. I feel sorry for the girl as she lays on the floor whimpering.

"Come here child," the man addresses her. Stephanie fumbles to get upright and walks, on her knees, towards him, with her head down. "You didn't mean to break the rules now did you?" His tone is wicked.

She shakes her head no violently.

"Would you prefer your lashes here or on the platform for all to see?"

She bows her head further.

Somehow this indicates she would rather have them now, because he stands and reaches for a chain out of Izzy's case. A second later, he has hooked it to the binding at her wrist. Izzy steps forward then and I see for the first time, a full view of the suit she is wearing. I don't have time to appreciate it. The whimper coming from the girl, forces me to watch her. Her arms come up violently behind her and I see that it's Izzy who is pulling the chain. The man slams a long thin wand across the girls back and it bends when it meets her covered skin. She winces only a little, but makes no other sounds. He does it again, and again, quickly and harshly beating her for looking at him. I see tears slide down either side of her face, but still she does not make a sound.

No longer able to watch her suffer, I drop my head. _What the fuck is wrong with him? I should just snap his fucking neck! _ I swallow down my growl and a mouth full of venom along with it.

As if she can read my thoughts, "Dubby, sir, that's enough," Izzy says quietly but with force.

"As you wish," he answers, and takes his seat.

Izzy quickly undoes the chain and drops it back into the silver case, before taking her seat again. "Come child," Izzy pats her thigh, "rest your head now." Stephanie shifts on her knees and makes her way over to lay her head in Izzy's lap. Izzy pulls a small cloth from her pocket and gently dries the girls tears.

This world, it's beyond what I can understand. I know depravity. But this?

Loud music pulls me from my thoughts. I see people start to move about then, and my eyes follow them to a dance floor.

A very large, very tan man comes to stand at our table. He looks over Stephanie before he speaks, "Mistress?"

She answers, "Yes Jacob."

"Do you require my services this evening?"

"You wish to sit before me tonight?"

"Oh yes, mistress. It would bring me great pleasure." Then he too falls on his knees in front of her, and bows his big head. Long dark hair falls in a curtain around his face.

"A moment, while I decide," she says. He nods and then looks up at me. Instantly I am hit with his vulgar thoughts. It chills me to the bone, what he would like for Izzy to do to him. On the top of his list is pulling hard on the ring that goes through his scrotum.

_Holy fuck. No fucking way in hell. God damn am I glad nothing can pierce my skin. _I think if I was able, I would break into a sweat.

The man in the other seat gets up and walks towards the platform. Instantly Izzy bends to whisper in the girls ear, "Are you hurt badly?" The girl shrugs. "Come, let me tend to you." Izzy helps her to her feet.

She hooks her finger behind her indicating that I should follow, so I move from behind her chair.

"Jacob," she says, "wait here, while I take care of Stephanie."

He nods at her, "Yes mistress."

I follow the pair as they make their way through the place and into a long hallway. Stephanie is a step behind Izzy and I stay an arms length behind her.

"Wait here," Izzy says as she leads Stephanie into the ladies room. I can hear Izzy talk to her, "Let me have a look." She hisses a moment later. "I'm sorry Stephanie. You really must learn not to cross Sir." I hear water running and more hissing.

A moment later Izzy comes back through the door, and leans against the wall. "Edward, kneel down in front of me so I can talk to you." I hesitate, not wanting to follow suit with all the others who have dropped to their knees in front of Izzy in the last hour. "Please," I can hear the pain in her voice, so I drop down in front of her. "Look at me, Edward." For the first time since she pushed me through the front door, I look into her eyes. There is something unsettling there.

She begins to whisper quickly, "Stephanie is relatively new to all of this and was certainly not ready for what just happened. Dublin is a monster most of the time, and takes pleasure in pushing the limits and causing pain." I hear the song change and she looks up with dismay. "He is about to take the platform now. I would advise that you not watch his show." She pauses for a moment, "Oh I wish I had dragged you back to the parking lot instead." She reaches out and brushes her fingers through my hair. "The confusion in your eyes, it pains me, because I know you are innocent to these kinds of things."

I sigh, "It's alright. I think I can manage." _I've slaughtered human beings for Christ's sake, I think I can handle this_. Not my finest moments, but it has desensitized me to this sort of pain. It only bothers me that Stephanie is seemingly innocent. "Is she going to be OK?" I ask.

"She is mostly suffering from shock and indignation. Stephanie will be fine soon enough. When she is finished, we will walk her out to her car. If you want, you could go, too."

There is no way in hell I'm leaving her here by herself. "No, I'll stay," I answer.

"I won't linger after my show. We'll leave when it's over, okay?"

I nod at her.

"Your doing very well at holding your tongue. Would you like a reward?" she says with a smile.

I cock an eyebrow at her, "Oh yes please mistress."

She laughs lightly and it's a beautiful sound. "Your very good at that. It pleases me Edward. Let me show you how much." She slips her hand into her pants and lets out a small moan. I can smell her arousal now, and I am eager to see what she will do. A second later a very wet finger slides across my lips, and my tongue darts out to taste what I can already smell.

Instantly I forget where we are and I am in my happy place. I close my eyes and savor the taste of her. _Yes, I would walk on my knees behind this devil for the rest of eternity, just to have her. To call her mine_. Once my lips are clean I smile broadly and open my eyes.

"You may stand now," she says. I do, and brace an arm on the wall beside her. "Why Edward, did you like that?" I nod and lick my lips again. "Would you like some more?"

I lean in and hiss my reply, "You have no idea. That and so much more."

She reaches out to touch my chest and I lean away from her. She gives me a smile, that makes me feel like she could eat me for breakfast. _My how the tables have turned. I wonder if she bites?_

The door opens and a weary looking Stephanie steps out. She hands Izzy the ball and leather wrist restraints. I fall in line behind them, as Izzy leads Stephanie towards the exit. A few steps outside Izzy motions for me to wait.

I watch the girls walk to a small white Honda. Stephanie looks pitiful, when Izzy tilts her chin up with her fingers. She runs her fingers around Stephanie's jaw and brushes her hair back. "Please, Stephanie, don't be like this. It pains me to see you so sad." Izzy cups her face and kisses her lips tenderly. I watch the girl's eyes brighten as the kiss deepens. I am not even jealous. I can see that Izzy cares for her, and is trying to make her feel better. They break after a few moments and Izzy takes her keys and unlocks the door for her.

"Take some Advil when you get home. No more than four at a time, and no more than twenty four hundred milligrams in a day." Stephanie nods. "If it's very painful, soak in a cool tub, okay?" The girl nods again. "Call me straight away if you need me. I'll be along shortly." The girls smiles and Izzy helps her into the car.

Izzy turns to walk back towards me and I take all of her in. A pair of smart high waisted pinstripe pants, with a white pinstripe button up shirt. Her hair is swinging behind her as she takes fast steps. She has a cross look on her face.

"Come on," she motions to me.

Her pace is hurried as she makes her way back to the table. She drops the ball and restraints into the case and closes it firmly. I stand behind the chair she was sitting in, and watch her pace.

Suddenly she stops. "Jacob, you'll accompany me on the platform tonight." Her voice is hard again.

I look up to the platform where Dublin is unlocking restraint from a pretty blonde. Her bare back is angry and red, as she sits the wrong way in the chair, looking over her shoulder. The blonde stands then and turns towards us. There is a chain hanging across her ribs, hooked to her nipples. She doesn't remove them, when she slips her shirt over her head.

I recognize the song that starts to come through the speakers. I can't place it, but I know I've heard it before.

"That's us," Izzy announces. She snaps her fingers and Jacob is on his feet in an instant. "Edward." she hooks her finger at me. That must be one of her favorite forms of communication. I come from behind the chair. She points to a spot in front of the platform, "You'll wait there for me."

I kneel on the floor, with my hands behind my back.

Izzy heads up the steps and Jacob falls a few paces behind her. She sets the case on a small table and opens it. She turns towards me, and slams the cane on the floor. "That is your one. Unless you would like them to see just how much you _can_ endure, I suggest you Bow. Your. Fucking. Head."

_Fuck I forgot_. I drop my head at once.

I hear chains. "Thank you mistress," Jacob says.

The music gets louder, _Crucified for no sins No revenge... beneath me, _Suddenly it hits me; Cemetery Gates...Pantera. This songs seems fitting.

I can hear people shuffle around me. No one gets to close though. I kind of feel like property and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing.

I desperately want to look up, but think better of it. Again, I try to focus on Izzy, just so I know what's going on. It's like being in a wind tunnel with an episode of The Twilight Zone playing in the background. The noise and the voices seem, far away, but close, too. The thoughts are twisted, and excited. But none of them are Izzy, so I tune them all back out.

I hear a loud crack, and the jingle of chains. Jacob's voice, "More." Then another crack and jingle. Then another and another. Jacob grunts. He seems to be enjoying this. _Does Izzy enjoy delivering pain?_

It seems to go on and on. Through the rise and fall of the music. The beating matches the tempo. Up and down. Fury unleashed and then drawn back again.

As the song comes to an end, I catch the smell of blood. Carefully I peek up through my lashes at the platform. Izzy is standing with her legs spread wide. Her arms is wrapped around Jacob who is standing in front of her, with his back to the crowd. His arms are out so his frame forms a Y. His hands grip the chain that run from his wrists up to, I guess, the ceiling.

I look from the chain back to Izzy. The arm wrapped around his frame is moving slightly. Her other hand is holding an antique looking shaving razor. _Is she cutting him? She's fucking cutting him!_ Superficial slices, just enough to produce the blood I am smelling. His blood is not at all appealing.

Suddenly the arm that is in front of him jerks down and he cries out and throws his head back, narrowly missing Izzy's face. I hear him mumble "Thank you Izzy. No one does it like you." His tone is quiet and gruff.

I tip my eyes back down. I don't think anyone was supposed to hear him. W_ait...Oh jeez, she pulled that fucking ring._ My stomach feels like lead.

"Your welcome Jacob," she purrs. "That will be all for tonight."

"Yes, mistress," he answers. I hear the chains jingle again.

Less than a minute later, Izzy is by my side again. "Edward, it's time to retire. Be a dear and fetch my coat please."

I am eager to get the hell out of here, so I do as she asks at once.

I help her into her coat. She hands me the case and I take it. She winks at me and then turns and walks towards the exit. I follow without a word.

She walks behind the building, and suddenly I see all the cars. I follow her to the Aston Martin before I speak. "I'm done being the prop now, correct?"

"Yes, Edward. You can flip your switch now."

"I have questions."

"I'm sure you do, and I have answers. But right now I need to go check on Stephanie. I'm going the ATL tomorrow, but I'll be back the day after. We can talk then."

"The ATL?"

She laughs. "Atlanta."

"Of course, the airport code. You'll be back Friday, and then what?"

"I'll be around the club Friday night. I don't have anything scheduled that night, so I'll go hang out with Liz. If you can make it up I'll give you some time. No charge." She laughs and leans against her car.

I stare down at her for a moment, and I'm suddenly hit with a need to taste her lips. Just to touch mine to hers. "Izzy your the most confusing and dangerous creature I've ever met."

"I highly doubt that Edward." She cocks an eyebrow at me.

I can't help but reach out and touch her brow. "Don't doubt me Izzy. I don't lie." I feel the heat from her skin soak into my finger tip. "Your confusing, dangerous and beautiful." I move the finger from her brow to my lips, kiss it and touch it to her lips.

She sighs, and looks down at the ground. "Edward, I need to go."

I step back to give her room. Once she is settled, with the engine purring, I start to walk back to the front of the building where my car is.

She pulls along side me when I am almost to the Audi and her window slides down. "And Edward," she calls, "a lie of omission is still a lie." With that, she speeds out of the lot.


	10. Chapter 10

As always, The Twilight Saga, and everything related, belong to S. Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 10

_I should go to Atlanta. I want to see her again. It's like I'm addicted to this creature. But she didn't invite me. She told me she was going, but didn't ask me to come see her there. She said we would talk Friday. The last time I went somewhere I wasn't invited, I got the shock of a lifetime. Now I have a ton of unanswered questions and I am forced to wait it out._

~T.I.C.K.~T.O.C.K.~

In the short time since I met Izzy, I find that I have changed. For the first time, I have the urge to fuck. Not just the act of sex, but to indulge in it with a particular person. I get horny, on occasion, all though more frequently as of late. I have not, however, felt desire for a specific being. Human or vampire. I have never been tempted to behave so badly.

I've also found myself looking forward to particular events. Ones that, for the first time in so long I can't recall, make me happy. That's it, wrapped in one sentence; Izzy makes me happy. I long to be around her. She is frustrating, and mysterious, but I love the challenge. I think, although it makes me crazy, I like that I can't hear her thoughts. It's something new and unusual, and it's part of what captivates me.

Another thing that's changed; I don't have as much patience...

She said she would be here, but she didn't say what time. I look at my phone, _Almost ten, where the hell is she?_ Liz has already done one set. I thought for sure she would be here when Liz danced.

John announces the changing of entertainers again, "A round of applause for Falon and Dixie," Alice actually does a curtsy, and I laugh without holding back. "Now, gentlemen, please give Christina and Liz your undivided attention."

Liz looks stunning as usual, and I realize what I like about her is the classical dance training she utilizes when she dances here. I can tell she has put in years of hard work to be this good. "I'll be back," I say to Jasper.

Since Izzy isn't here to show her any attention, I'm going to sit at the catwalk for her. I take my seat and Liz smiles at me. As I've seen Izzy do, I tent a bill and place it on the edge of the stage. Liz is not dripping with sex. She is sensual and erotic, but she doesn't show any one particular person attention. Instead, she gives her show in the neutral center of the stage.

I sit back and prop my ankle on my knee to enjoy her show. A few minutes later the chair next to me moves and I look up to see Izzy smiling at Liz. _What the hell is that she's wearing? _She pulls the chair far back, sits and then props her black heals on the edge of the platform, leaning back in her seat.

My eyes move from the heals, up the sides of her black jeans, the wide laces run through hooks. I linger on the sliver of skin I can see at her waist. Then I look over the black corset. It pushes her breast up and out in a delightful way, and leaves her shoulders, collar bone, and neck exposed. Her hair falls in waves, and it's the most natural I've ever seen it. Her lips are shiny, but not an unnatural color. Then I look in her eyes and she is staring back at me. Watching me look her over. She smiles, only slightly, "Edward."

I am dumbfounded and all I can think to say, "Is that boning?" I point to the corset.

"Yes. It's a custom made corset, and I requested the boning."

"Your taste is impeccable."

"Thank you," she says. Her voice is sweet and warm. Then she looks down at the bill I've placed on the stage and ticks her tongue against her teeth.

Shaking her head, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a money clip. There is a small fold of bills tucked in it. The thing that catches my attention, is the black card stuck behind them. She pull a fifty from the fold and then tucks the clip back into her pocket. Curious and I can't help but ask, "The black card?"

She doesn't even look at me, "Surely you don't think your the only one who has one of those." She tents the bill and places it on the stage.

I want to know how she can have a card like mine, but decide not to pry. I don't like it when people ask about my money.

She gets up and walks over to the DJ stand. I can hear her ask for a particular song, and he agrees to play it next. She sits again, and pulls her chair closer to the catwalk. "Edward?" she purrs.

"Yes, Izzy."

"You don't think my Liz is worth more than a twenty?"

I don't have an answer for this, so I pull out my wallet and drop a fifty on the stage. Izzy giggles, and she sounds like a girl. She pulls her money clip out and slides another bill from the fold. She tents the hundred and sets it on the stage next to my fifty.

"I see your game," I chuckle. Then pull a hundred and set it on the stage too.

"That's much better," she says as she looks at me with the most amazing smile. It reaches her eyes and they twinkle. A new song starts and she grabs a small bag from under her chair, that I had not noticed before. She reaches in and pulls out a tiny bundle of cotton tied in string, then sets it on the stage.

Liz prowls over with a very happy look on her face. She stops in front of Izzy, and picks up the bundle. "Thanks Izzy." She unwraps the thing and sticks it in her mouth.

"Your welcome babe. You know you look so much cuter with something in your mouth." Liz laughs and I realize she is quoting the Nickleback song that is playing.

Liz winks at her, and then shows Izzy how much she appreciates the chocolate, by dancing only for her. I'm sitting right next to her, but I feel like an outsider looking in.

When the song is over, Liz leans down collects the cash in front of us, "Thanks guys."

I nod at her and Izzy says, "I'll see you at home later." Then she turns to me, "So, you have questions?" She gets up and I follow her as she walks into the glass room. She sits on the couch and pats the space next to her. As I sit down I can see through the glass window that Alice is sitting next to Jasper, smiling wide at me. _She's all yours, _Alice's bell of a voice tinkles in my head.

I look at Izzy and I don't know where to start. I have so many questions. I glance at Alice and my first one seems simple enough, "Is Izzy your real name?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well Alice goes by Dixie, I wondered if Izzy was a stage name."

"It is a stage name, in simple terms. My parents named me Isabella. My clients know me as Izzy. My friends call me Bella."

"Oh," I say feeling disheartened.

"_You _can't address me as Bella, because I never see _you_ outside of where my clients are. If we were to say, go for coffee, then you could call me Bella."

"Are we friends then?"

"Edward," her tone sounds almost scolding, "I think you know I want a little more than that, but yes, it's a start. Alice calls me Bella when were outside of work. Next."

Great now she is adding more questions to my already overwhelming pile.

"Do you have a split personality disorder?"

This question causes her to laugh so hard, she folds in on herself. "Oh..." she chokes, "God, I can see where you might think that. Not many people here have ventured to Jersey." She takes a breath and calms herself. "No, I'm not a nut job. You probably wouldn't even be here had you seen me in Atlanta. I learned quickly that clients pay for a fantasy. The best paying one is the Dominant. The richest most powerful men and the occasional woman, are usually the ones who indulge in that kind of play. But that roll is exhausting. Since I can't really break from it here, I travel out of town to get away from it for awhile."

_OK, that actually clears up a lot._

"So here, your a whips and chains girl, in New Jersey your what?"

"They like their eighties glam rock up there. Well at least in that bar. I only give them the show they want. It's fun though, getting into the _tart_ persona."

"And what about Atlanta?"

"I think you'd have to see it to believe it. Best I can describe it, is a hip hop club girl. Can you imagine dancing for someone like Little John. Never mind, forget I asked," she shakes her head. "Um, it's mostly rap and dance music there. I get to play the 'you want this, but don't touch or I'll bitch slap ya' persona. I've actually worn Uggs on stage, and they ate that shit up."

"You said that you make most of your money from the clients at the Hot Box. I don't understand, because you didn't actually get paid for anything on Wednesday that I saw."

"I get bookings from the shows I do there. The Hot Box is a place for like minded people to socialize. What happens there is mostly for show. The more intimate things of the S and M lifestyle stay at home."

"Is that your kind of lifestyle? Do you enjoy it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the power and the control, but no, it's not my lifestyle. If you understand the roles of sub and dom, you know that it's about give and take. I take care of my subs, as far as they will let me. I understand that it's their lifestyle, and I just help them indulge. Aside from that, I don't live like a dom."

"Do you have sex with any of them?"

"NO!" She gives me the pissed off look that I find so adorable. "On a _very_ rare occasion, when a sub is in need, I'll let them touch me," she looks down at the floor, "but there is never an exchange of bodily fluids. Most of them are already having their sexual needs met elsewhere."

"Oh. If it's not a lifestyle choice, how did you get into it?"

"It's very long story. Let's just say I was approached by a client in another club, and after doing extensive research, I developed the persona. It took a long time to work up to where I am. You have to develop respect and trust, before that community will accept you."

"And you do it for the money?"

"Entirely. I enjoy sex and most things related. I learned very early on that sex sells. Since I am an open and straight forward person, I was able to turn it into a very well paying career."

"Is there anything you regret?"

"Honey, my car is paid for. My house is paid for. I want for nothing. Well almost nothing. The things I do want for money can not buy. I could retire now if I wanted to. I want to live more than comfortably for the rest of my life, so I keep at it. Do I regret anything I've ever done? Some bad investments maybe, but aside from that, nothing. I've never done anything to compromise my morals. I've never had sex for money. My clients pay for the fantasy, and pay well." She shrugs.

We just sit for a long time looking at each other, it's not an awkward silence. It's as though we might both feel like the predator, sizing up the prey. Finally, "I would like to dance for you, for the fun of it. Would you like that Edward?" she asks

"Yes, I think I would."


	11. Chapter 11

As always, The Twilight Saga, and everything related, belong to S. Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Okay, we are rounding into home now.

Chapter 11

She gets up from the couch and moves to draw the shades. "I thought you might," she purrs, "your eyes are so dark with...lust...need. Or is it?" she doesn't finish her sentence.

All I can do is shake my head. _She has no idea how badly I want all of her._

Once the blinds are drawn, she locks the door and retrieves her bag from the floor. After a moment in front of the sound system, Framing Hanley comes piping into the space.

"I want you to touch me this time," she says when she stops in front of me. "You can start by unlacing these." She offers me her hip, where there is a delicate bow at the top of her pants.

_Okay, I can do that._ I lean forward, pull on the end and it loosens. I take my time undoing the laces from her pants, first one side, then the other. When the fabric finally falls, she steps away from it.

She wraps her hair and holds it to her head with one hand. She is still for a moment, and I take in her stong legs still in her black heals. Then up until my eyes reach the red lace boy shorts that cover her.

I reach out for her, wrapping my fingers around the back of her corset. She smiles and lets me pull her to me. Bracing herself on my shoulder, she climbs into my lap, knees on the couch.

She moves over me, swaying to the music, but doesn't make contact. It doesn't matter. Having her this close, like this, brings my dick to life quickly.

When she finally settles and the first contact is made, she lets out a long moan, and lets her hair fall around us. Her forehead hovers just before mine, and her hair has created a privacy that I did not expect. Her eyes bore into mine, and it's the closest I've ever come to hearing her thoughts. They are clear and sober. Dark and full of unmet need.

She reaches down, lightly grabs my wrist and moves them behind her, "It's okay, Edward. You can touch me. I want you to."

She shivers only slightly when I spread my fingers over the lace of her ass. Her hand pushes at my chest and I sit further back. "Do you have anymore questions for me, now?"

There is only one that I need answered tonight. "What did you mean by a lie of omission?"

She smiles wide and wicked at me. "You've not given me anything about yourself. But it doesn't matter, because I already know what you are."

I am struck with terror and it quickly becomes confusion. I still her by gripping her hips. "What do you think you know?"

She fists her hands in my hair, commanding my attention. "Please, Edward, don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I know your kind, and gentle. Unsure of yourself." She pauses for a brief moment. "I also know your a virgin...and...a vampire." Her hands slip from my hair and move to my hands on her hips, tugging, indicating that I should let go.

I don't let go, but I do loosen my grip. "How?" I ask.

Her head falls back with laughter, for only a second. When she looks back at me, she is deadly serious. "It didn't take very long to figure it out when Alice started working here. I observed her and Jasper from a distance. I play in dark and dangerous worlds. Vampires didn't seem like such a stretch for me." She swirls her hips and grinds down on me. "So I just asked her. She didn't elaborate much, but confirmed what I already knew. When you came, and looked as pale as her, with your eyes that go from gold to black in a fraction of a second, it only seemed logical that you were, too."

"Doesn't that scare you?" I ask. I can't understand why, if she knows, she is still sitting on top of me.

She leans down. "No. Do I look scared?" she whispers in my ear.

"I could kill you. Without even meaning to, I could kill you." I need her to understand this.

"If I had to go now, it would be the most lovely death I could think of."

"There is nothing lovely about it." I shake my head at her. "You don't know what your saying."

She starts to move more, harder. Her hands run up over my chest, leaving fire in their wake. She is pulling at my hair again. Her heart picks up pace and she moans quietly.

She is sliding herself over my cock, back and forth and I don't know how much more I can take. Her tongue traces my jaw back up to my ear, and I sit shock still. Warm breath comes across my ear, "You want to fuck me?"

I pull on her ass, bringing her closer to me, "Yes," I growl.

"Then do it. Own me. Make me yours."

Without forethought, my hand flies between us and rips the lace free of her. "Yes," she hisses. She is hot, so very hot. Her heat is warming me, my fingers, as they dance along the outside of her sex. "Don't hesitate, Edward. Touch me."

She wants this, I want this. Something takes over me. "Be still," I command. She stops moving at once. I push my fingers forward, into the wet flesh, and it's so fucking hot. It's time to take back some of this control I've so willingly given over to her.

I explore her, and concentrate on her response. My fingers slide over her pussy, and when she bucks and squeaks, I know I can do this. "Yes, there," she whispers.

I slide my fingers into her hair, at the back of her head, and pull her forward. The music shifts, and as her lips brush across mine, she hums along for a moment, to Ozzy and Lita. She presses her lips into mine harder as she starts sliding along my fingers.

Her tongue darts and sweeps across my bottom lip, causing me to moan and shudder. Her head falls back away from me.

"More," she cries quietly.

I increase the pressure where she responds the most, by a fraction. "Yes, that's it."

The blood vessels come to life at the top of her corset, creeping up to her neck. _Fuck she smells too good_. Her heart is pounding and pushing the smell of her at me.

"Don't stop. Yes, just like that," she's panting now. Suddenly, her eyes roll back in her head, her bucking becomes jerky, and a high pitched keening comes from her perfect lips.

Before I even know I've done it, she is under me, on the couch and I am licking at the tops of her breasts. Her fingers find their way into my hair again, and she is tugging roughly. I growl, and bury my nose in her neck. I inhale deeply and the fire rips down my throat.

She pulls harder, "Now. Fuck me now," her voice is gravely and rough.

In an instant, I've undone my jeans and freed myself. I hear the tear of fabric as I try to force it down over my hips. I've no patience, I can't wait any longer. I push myself into her with what I think is caution, but she slides up off the back of the couch anyway.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She's too hot, too soft, too tight,_ I think as her pussy clamps down on my dick.

I try to think of something else to keep from slamming into her to hard. I concentrate on the music, _Will you ever take me...you know I just can't take the pain_, and time my hips to it.

It's too much, still. She's still being jerked under me. "I can't, Izzy, I need this to badly to control it. I'm sorry."

She arches forward, "Don't say your sorry. Let go and own me. You feel to good inside me to deny. Please, I need it too."

I grip her hip and push into her more, deeper, harder. It's too good to stop. She feels too good around me, like heaven, like home. I could stay like this forever.

"Oh God!" she cries.

I pull back to look at her. "I am not god," I can't help myself from growling. "I am the farthest thing..." I mumble.

Her face is flushed, eyes burning. She tugs and I fall back to her. "More," she hisses in my ear. "I'm almost there, but I need...more. Push me over the edge, make me come, Edward."

"Yes," I thrust a little harder, "Give me what I need."

She screams and I feel her contract around me. "Bite me!" she yells.

"No!" I thrust harder, almost there myself.

"Yes, it's the one thing I want for, that money can not buy. Bite. Me!"

"No, please Izzy, don't ask me to do that," I roar

"You want it, I want it. Do it. Fucking bite me, Edward." Her chin tips up and falls to the side. I can see her artery throbbing there. "Now, while I'm-" her words turn into a gurgle when her blood flows into my mouth. My cock is throbbing, in time with her heart, and my stomach tightens. "Fuck," I mutter into her blood drenched neck, as I explode in her. Finally relief. I keep thrusting into her, and pulling the blood down my throat.

"The sweetest death," she mumbles, and then she screams.

"Edward! Edward!"

_What? _I think, as Alice's voice invades my ecstasy.

"Edward! Where the hell are you?"

_Right fucking here! _I can't pull off of Izzy's throat to answer her.


	12. The End

As always, The Twilight Saga, and everything related, belong to S. Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Alright. This is the end. I am hoping for some sort of reaction here. Quirk an eyebrow, laugh or raise a pitch fork. Whatever your fancy, let me know about it!

Chapter 12

"Edward?" Alice sounds pissed. "I can smell you. Edward!"

"What?" I yell. My eyes fly open at the sound of my own voice. I am in a daze, as I look around. _I'm in a fucking tree?_ The familiar smells of the Forks forest hit my nose.

I look down and see Alice at the base of the wide tree. "It's time for school. Get down out of that tree and lets go."

"It's Monday?" I ask.

"Yes, genius. Have you been up there all weekend?"

I look around, and I know I must have been. _But it was so real._ I can still taste Izzy's blood on my tongue. I feel guilt for killing her. I shake my head, "I guess maybe I have."

I drop to the ground and walk beside Alice towards the house. "You've always been good at being still for a long time," Alice comments.

There is silence for a moment, and then Alice stops. Her eyes are wide and moving frantically back and forth. "What is it Alice?" She doesn't respond, and then, a small smile creeps slowly over her face. It's taken less than a second.

She turns and looks me in my eyes, "Something good, this way comes." When I reach into her thoughts, I am met with humming. She grabs my hand and jerks, "Come on. We don't want to be late for school," she laughs.

_Oh I hate it when she does this crap._

~T.I.C.K.~T.O.C.K.~

I follow my immortal siblings into the lunch room for another show of humanity. I should tick off the days of this insanity. It never changes. Each day follows the one before it and nothing ever changes. I sit in my seat at our table, and look up at the ceiling. The chatter, both spoken and thought are louder than I can handle today. I tune it all out and close my eyes.

_I can't believe it wasn't real. I conjured up the devil, and then took her as my own. _My mind wanders to Izzy again. She's not real, but it's still something I can hold on to. Something I can use to distract myself from the monotony.

'_Would you like to be a submissive tonight Edward._' I can hear her sweet voice, like honey in my head. I give myself over to the fantasy.

_If I Close My Eyes Forever_, plays in the background. '_Yes, Izzy. Give it your best shot.'_

_'Be a good boy and lay across the bed then._' She is standing before me. The most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth. She is pale, and light refracts from her perfect exposed skin. She is like me now. She is my mate.

_'Yes, Mistress,_" I answer. I lay on the bed and she crawls over top of me.

_'Let's pretend these restraint will hold you. Don't break out of them now, or I will have to punish you._' She wears a devilish grin, and nothing else, as she ties my wrists to the bed.

_'Do you trust me baby?_' she purrs in my ear.

_'Of course.'_

She lights a long tapered candle on the bedside table, and brings it to drip over my chest. I hear the wax hit my skin, but feel nothing. I laugh.

_'Did I say you could laugh, Edward?' _Her tone is cold and mocking.

_'No mistress.' _I pull my lips over my teeth to control the smile.

She brings the flame close to my skin. On instinct, panic shots through me. _'I know how to cause you pain, Edward.' _

The flame licks my chest, '_Ahh,'_ I cry out.

_'I'm not so funny now, am I?'_ she hisses.

_'No, mistress.' _I no longer feel the need to smile.

She moves the flame over me and I tense at the scorching heat. She laughs lightly and sticks it back in the candle holder. She moves down over me and pulls my boxers off. Without warning there is searing pain on the inside of my thigh.

_'What the fuck?'_

She raises her head, _'I didn't say you could speak. Now be a good boy and let me have my fun. You'll be rewarded if your still and quiet.'_

She leans her head down to my other thigh and growls as the pain sears through me again. She's fucking biting me. Somehow I knew she would be a biter. I smile slightly. She moves over to my hip and bites again, "Mine," she growls. My dick comes to life, when she licks her wound.

Her jaw grazes my erection, _Oh please don't bite there, for fuck sake, please!_ I think. I close my eyes tight and wait. Her tongue grazes my tip and she laughs quietly, before she bites my other hip. _'Oh thank god,_' I mutter.

_'I am not God,' _she gives my words back to me, and then slides up my body and I can feel her breath over my chest. I open my eyes then and find her staring into them. She never breaks the contact as her teeth slide easily into the flesh over where my heart should beat.

It feels...good.

I smile at the pleasure and the pain.

_'That's a good boy,' _she purrs. She shifts again and is suddenly hovering over my face, just out of reach. Quickly she undoes my restraints. _'You want to please me don't you?'_ she asks, holding my head against the bed.

_'I only exist to bring you pleasure,'_ my tongue darts out to taste her, but I can't reach.

Her knees slide open a fraction more and she lowers herself over my mouth. My reward. I flatten out my tongue to taste as much of her as I can. Sweet heaven. She whines and twists her fingers in my hair, pulling me into her. My hands fly to her ass to hold her still.

She is wet and savory. The most delicious sin. I am going to take my time and enjoy every drop she can give me. I work my tongue in and around her. Humming into her clit. Kissing her, tasting her sex and arousal. Her hips start to buck over me and she cries out in pleasures, _'More...'_

I speed up and increase the pressure with my tongue on her bundle of nerves. _'Fuck'_ she grunts and punches a hole in the wall over us. Dry wall dust floats down around my head, but I don't stop. I grip her hips tightly. I can smell her, my Izzy. Sex and strawberries.

:::RING:::

My eyes pop open and I am staring at my siblings, who are getting up from the lunch table. Fuck that was too real. I sit forward at once, trying to hide my problem. _I have to stop doing that in public. I can still smell her. Strawberries._ I follow the source of the smell and turn slowly in my seat. My eyes lock with hers for only a second before she ducks her head.

_It can't be. I must be loosing my mind. _I hear Jessica introduce her to someone, "This is Bella." My mind goes into a fog, _Izzy, Isabella, Bella._ I shake my head, she's not real.

Alice is in my ear, "That would be _the_ something good," she whispers and trots off.


End file.
